


May I Have This Dance?

by DyingWalrus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Romance, also volume 2 intro best intro hands down, am not disappointed, and its bumbleby, boi - Freeform, can we all just agree that volume 2 episode 6 is beautful, first fanfic in rwby, honestly came into the fndom all for bumbleby, imma stop now, ok this is a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyingWalrus/pseuds/DyingWalrus
Summary: “Yeah. And hey, at least I got you to dance with me. That’s a nice way to start off the night right? Finally checked that one off my bucket list.” The blonde chuckled.“It is.” Blake replied. “It’s very nice. I’m thankful that you took your time just to talk to me like that.” She added, feeling her heart beat faster at the sudden realization of a close proximity.Yang gave her one of her signature smirks. “I’d do anything for the ones I love Blake.”





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> yooo first fanfic in RWBY ever since I got into the FNDM...three days ago??? idk but hopefully it goes well. Climb aboard the BMBLB ship because shippers, we sail at dawn.

She smiled. For the first time in a few months she was finally able to let out a genuine smile. Between all the schoolwork, homework, preparation, and not to mention the ongoing investigation that they’ve been doing, she was finally able to have this moment all to herself and the person in front of her.

“May I have this dance?”

She turned her head to her companion who stood by her side. “I told you my first dance was already taken.” In a moment she unlinked her arms from her companion and took the other’s hand. The two of them walked to a spot they found and before the next song started, she had placed her left hand on her partner’s shoulder and her right on top of the other’s extended hand. They danced in sync to the song that had just started playing.

Blake couldn’t help but admire the stunning blonde in front of her. While donning a simple white dress, Yang Xiao Long still managed to look amazing, her bright lilac eyes shining ever so brightly. Her blonde locks stood out most of all, and it let out a glow that made it seem as if she had a halo on her head. _‘Pretty accurate,’_ Blake thought, blushing slightly.

“You look amazing tonight Blake.” She heard Yang say, cheeks reddening to match her own. “Not that you don’t every other day but uh, well, tonight you look very stunning.” She added, stuttering at her own words, a sheepish smile on her lips afterwards.

Blake giggled. It wasn’t likely that the great and ever-so-confident Yang would stutter at giving such a simple compliment. And to a friend she’s known for quite a while, too. Blake didn’t think much of it, though. She was far too focused on the flustered face of Yang in front of her.

“Thanks. You look great, as well.” She replied.

Yang smiled once more, regaining her confidence. “I wanted to impress a certain someone tonight.” She said. Blake tried not to let her hidden cat ears fall down, a sign of her disappointment.

“Well I’m sure this lucky student must be very attracted to you right now.” _‘I know I am,’_ She added in her thoughts.

“Yeah...” Blake, with her high-hearing due to her extra set of ears, most definitely heard Yang mutter ‘hopefully’ under her breath, but she tried not to be too bothered by it. A few moments of silence passed with just them dancing with each other.

“I’m glad I got you to take your mind off of things for a bit. Even if it’s just for the night.” Yang said, disrupting their silence.

“I thought about what you said, and you’re right. I should never let these kinds of things control me, no matter how big or small they are. It’s...always just a part of life.” Blake replied.

“Yeah. And hey, at least I got you to dance with me. That’s a nice way to start off the night right? Finally checked that one off my bucket list.” The blonde chuckled, before she held Blake’s right hand lightly and held it above her head, spinning her around quite nicely, still in-sync to the song. Once she stood on her original position, Blake held her partner by the shoulders, leading the other to place her hands on her waist. They both swayed, initiating a slow dance between the two of them.

“It is.” Blake replied. “It’s very nice. I’m thankful that you took your time just to talk to me like that.” She added, feeling her heart beat faster at the sudden realization of a close proximity.

Yang gave her one of her signature smirks. “I’d do anything for the ones I love Blake.”

The faunus felt her heart beat even faster and her cheeks to blush even more. _‘Does this mean I might have a chance?’_ She thought, before mildly shaking her head. _‘No, no. She probably says this to anyone close to her. It doesn’t really mean anything. It’s just Yang being honest. Just Yang being Yang.’_

“Blake?” The blonde asked, immediately snapping Blake out of her thoughts. “You okay there?”

“Oh, yes. I’m fine. It’s just...” She sighed. _‘No point in lying right?’_ “You look stunning tonight.”

“Oh? Well I’m pretty sure you already said that earlier-”

“I-I know, but it’s just... wow, you look really beautiful tonight, Yang. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look this amazing since, well, ever.” Blake had to look away after that statement, as she was sure her cheeks were as red as she imagined it to be at this point.

“Wow, uh, Blake, I never thought you’d be one to give out compliments like that. It flatters me to be honest, coming from someone as good-looking as yourself.” Yang winked.

Blake internally screamed. Sure, this was—well, _probably_ was—normal for Yang, with her boisterous and flirty personality and all, but still hearing it and knowing it was fairly directed to her made it all the more, dare she say, _romantic._

The dance went on for a bit longer, with silence lingering over the two of them. Unfortunately, it all had to come to an end. With one last spin, the two separated, ending their dance with a curtsy coming from Blake and a—as Yang worded it—“fancy schmancy-ish” bow from the blonde as Sun approached them.

“He’s all yours,” Yang said to the faunus as she walked away. Blake let her gaze linger on her figure before she let it fall on the blonde in front of him, who offered her his hand. She took it and placed her right hand on top of his left hand, her left hand atop her shoulder, and the two began to sway in a slow dance.

While they danced, she couldn’t help but look back at Yang, a little disappointed that her time with her had ended, and that no one was asking the blonde for a dance.

Okay, she had to admit that maybe she was a _bit_ thankful for that last one.

Still, she couldn’t help but smile at her once their gazes met, a silent communication forming between the two of them. Really, what would Blake be doing without Yang? Stuck in her room reading a book? Getting all too caught up with the investigation with the White Fang? Probably. Whatever the result was, Blake didn’t want to know.

Blake was thankful; no, she was _grateful_ she had Yang by her side.

As her and Sun’s dance came to an end, albeit it went by in a blur, she excused herself and walked over to the blonde beauty who stood by herself, her back leaning into the wall, drinking from a glass of punch.

“Hey,” She greeted.

“Hey. Having fun?” Yang asked. Blake didn’t look so sure, though.

“Kind of. Our dance was fun though,” She admitted.

“Are you subtly asking me to go dance with you again?” Yang grinned, an eyebrow raised. “’Cause if you are, I’m definitely digging it.”

Blake chuckled. “Do you want to?” She asked, a bit of a seductive smile playing on her lips.

“Damn, well I wasn’t lying when I said that I love it when you’re feisty.” Yang stood up straight and placed her now empty glass on a table beside her. Blake rolled her eyes in a jokingly manner, her cheeks tinted pink.

_‘God I love her...’_ Blake thought as she cleared her throat.

“So uh,” She offered her hand for Yang to take. “May I have this dance?”


End file.
